


Nothing I've Ever Known

by GordandV



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen, Sakura ships it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8022484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GordandV/pseuds/GordandV
Summary: Or in which an old friend visits Konoha and Tenzou isn’t quite sure what to do with himself. Team Kakashi worries that they’ll need another replacement captain for their replacement captain.





	1. Here I Am

**Author's Note:**

> When V is too lazy to plug in her iPod on her way to the kennel, she has the Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron soundtrack CD on repeat. Listening to it somehow led to this...
> 
> V didn't feel inclined to post her little snippets, but there were so few stories with Yukimi that she then felt obligated to add one more.

**How do I explain it when I don’t know what to say?**

**What do I do now? So much has changed.**

**Nothing I have ever known has made me feel this way before.**

“Nothing I’ve Ever Known” Bryan Adams, _Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron_

 

Chapter 1: Here I Am

**I’ve been waiting for you.**

**Here I am.**

“Here I Am” Bryan Adams, _Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron_

 

It’s a hot enough day in Konoha that it doesn’t take any prompting for Yamato to crouch down and touch both hands to the ground. Wooden posts begin to sprout from the earth and a massive open-air pavilion soon stands in the once empty training ground. Within minutes, the shaded area underneath is significantly cooler. Yamato glares when Pakkun wanders over to one beam and begins to sniff it with interest.

“Yamato-taichou, why do we have to train when it’s this hot out?” Naruto whines as he ties his jacket around his waist. “I’m going to melt!”

Yamato tears his gaze away from Pakkun (who will be nothing more than a puff of smoke if he decides to pee) and then looks at Naruto before turning his attention to Kakashi. It’s an unspoken rule of Team Kakashi that if Yamato is present, he is in charge. If Kakashi is present, then he is in charge with Yamato as his second-in-command.

“Training is important,” Kakashi says before settling himself in a hammock made entirely of wooden vines strung between two unnecessary, decorative pillars with animal heads poking out of the sides of the beams. He pulls out a novel and then then flips open to a page and begins reading.

Pakkun wisely trots over to Kakashi, circles around a few times beneath the hammock, and then settles down in the cool dirt.

“I’ll never become Hokage if I die of heatstroke!” Naruto protests. “Sakura-chan, tell him!”

Sakura continues to remove her elbow pads and tucks them in her pack before pulling at her gloves.

“Stop complaining, Naruto. You’re making yourself hotter with all your whining.”

“I’m not bothered by the heat,” Sai adds helpfully.

Naruto casts a disgusted look at Yamato and Kakashi: Kakashi doesn’t seem uncomfortable despite his mask and Yamato is still sporting his usual chin-high turtleneck and faceplate. Sakura seems relieved once her gloves and elbow pads are off, and Naruto doesn’t trust Sai to be truthful about how hot he really is. Pakkun is curled up and already asleep, and a few other of Kakashi’s dogs are spread out in the sun, panting happily while the rest have taken up residence in the shade.

“How about this?” Kakashi says. “We’ll cut training short today and go out for-”

“Ramen?” Naruto says with enthusiasm.

“Popsicles,” Kakashi corrects. “When we’re done. Yamato can pay for everyone. Is that incentive enough?”

Sakura and Sai are agreeable, and it takes Naruto a few more seconds to nod his head.

“Fine. But none of the gross kind!” Naruto adds. “Nothing blue!”

“I like the blue ones,” Sai says with a hint of uncertainty.

“You can get a blue one,” Sakura assures before shooting Naruto a dirty look. “Everyone can pick whatever flavor they want.”

“Training first,” Yamato reminds. “Popsicles later.”

For the sake of variety, Yamato begins filling in the empty space under the pavilion with more beams, some straight, some curved, thick and thin, and most peppered with small spikes. With the roof, Sai’s flying ink drawings will be useless, and anything bigger than his mice won’t be able to move freely. It’s certainly constricting sparring corners, but Sakura and Sai take the obstacle course in stride: Naruto frowns at it and then smiles with determination.

Kakashi removes his book from his face when his dogs begin to stir and raise their heads. They’re all staring in the same direction, but none of the canines make a move to get up, so it’s not a threat. Training slows and then stops altogether when Team Kakashi notices someone watching them. She’s standing a respectful distance away, clearly waiting for a good time to intrude, and Naruto steps to the edge of the pavilion and holds one hand above his eyes to shield them before squinting.

“Kakashi-sensei, who’s that?” he asks curiously.

Yamato is the first to drop his guard entirely. He turns to face the young woman who is making her way over and then stops short.

“Yukimi-san?”

“Tenzou!” the woman shouts happily.

“What’s a Tenzou?” Sai asks, and Kakashi is on his feet immediately.

Yukimi looks like she did years ago, although she’s all grown-up now. Her hair is midway down her back, curled up at the ends, with her bangs parted on either side of her face. She has more freckles than Kakashi remembers, and both dark violet eyes are fixed on Yamato. Her short yellow dress has pink lines around the edges of the sleeves and hem, and a white belt encircles her waist.

“Tenzou!” Yukimi repeats excitedly.

Yamato steps out into the sun to meet Yukimi and then wraps his arms around her. Yukimi hugs him back, and she laughs when Yamato picks her up off her feet and spins her around.

“Is that Yamato-taichou’s girlfriend?” Naruto asks when Yamato puts Yukimi down and then steps back: both hold hands and look the other up and down.

“Er…” Girlfriend? Friend who is a girl? Sister? “He hasn’t seen her in years,” Kakashi says instead.

“How did you find me?” Yamato asks in awe.

“I thought you might still be in Konoha,” Yukimi replies with a wide grin. “I was a little lost, but a nice man in a green jumpsuit asked if I needed any help. I said I was looking for someone I had met years ago and he asked for a description.” Yukimi laughs again and then lets go of one of Yamato’s hands to wag a finger at him. “I had no idea how rare Wood Style is! The man immediately knew who I was talking about and suggested I check this training ground.”

“Almost as rare as your power,” Yamato replies before looking over his shoulder. “Let me introduce you to everyone.”

“Are you sure that’s not his girlfriend?” Sakura asks softly while Yamato leads Yukimi over by the hand and stops under the pavilion: they continue holding hands even after they stop walking.

“Yukimi-san,” Kakashi says while trying to suppress the surprise he is feeling. “It’s been a while.”

Yukimi nods. She and Yamato are still grinning.

“This is Team Kakashi,” Yamato explains. “I was their temporary captain for some time.”

“And now he’s co-captain,” Kakashi adds. “You already know who I am, Yukimi-san.”

The rest of Team Kakashi finishes their introductions without issue, and Naruto even manages to keep his mouth shut despite Yamato shifting his grip on Yukimi’s hand so that he can lace their fingers together.

“I’m going to leave early today,” Yamato says once the pleasantries are done.

“What about our popsicles?” Naruto demands, but Yamato only has eyes for Yukimi.

“Another time, Naruto. I promise.”

The two wander off, and Sakura casts a wary look at Kakashi.

“Who was that, sensei? And how does she know Yamato-taichou? They seem… close. I’ve never seen her before.”

Yukimi and Yamato are bumping shoulders and their fingers are still intertwined.

Kakashi doesn’t know how to answer because Yukimi was supposed to be someone who never existed in Kakashi’s world. That’s clearly not an option now, and Kakashi doesn’t need Naruto blabbing to the village about Yamato’s “girlfriend.”

“I’m going to tell you a story,” Kakashi explains.

“What type of story?” Sai wants to know.

“A true story,” Kakashi continues. “Which means you’re all sworn to secrecy.”

“Ah, Kakashi-sensei, that’s no fun!” Naruto laments.

“If you tattle, I can assure you that Yamato is going to instill some type of fear in you,” Kakashi threatens, and usually that would sober Naruto right up, but Naruto simply crosses his arms thoughtfully and glances at said shinobi.

“I don’t know, Kakashi-sensei, Yamato-taichou’s eyes looked all mushy to me. I don’t think he’ll be instilling any fear into anyone anytime soon.”


	2. I Will Always Return

Chapter 2: I Will Always Return

**And with all that I’ve learned,**

**Oh, it’s to you, I will always, always return.**

“I Will Always Return” Bryan Adams, _Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron_

 

“I’m sorry about the mess,” Yamato apologizes as he and Yukimi step into his apartment. “I rarely have guests.”

Yukimi looks around with a smile. Yamato hurriedly toes a box with a white mat covered in colorful circles inside under his couch.

“Please, sit. I’ll get us drinks.”

“Thank you.”

Yukimi sits down and crosses her ankles. She looks around with interest. There are potted plants scattered about the apartment and a pile of architecture books sit on the low table in front of her: a few have colorful strips of paper poking out of them. Yukimi picks a small one up and begins to flip through.

“Tenzou, I didn’t know you liked architecture,” she calls softly.

“Just a hobby,” comes the reply. “Here. I hope this is alright.”

Yamato sets a wooden tea tray down and then sits beside Yukimi. Yukimi slides closer when Yamato begins pouring tea and the two are quiet for a few moments.

Their talk on the way over had been meaningless, but now that they’re alone and in the privacy of a home, it’s time to get to the serious questions.

“I still can’t believe you’re here,” Yamato says with a grin. “You’re here, Yukimi-san. You’re really here.”

“I know.” Yukimi puts her tea down and folds her hands in her lap. She turns to so that she can get a better look at Yamato, and he quickly puts his own cup aside: neither are touched.

“I still don’t understand why,” Yamato begins.

“I saw everything I thought I wanted to,” Yukimi replies. “And then I realized I wanted to see you again.”

“How did you even know I was alive?”

“I didn’t,” Yukimi admits. “But I was hopeful.”

Yamato smiles. He inches closer. “And you really did just happen to find me?”

Yukimi laughs. “That nice man who gave me directions seemed to think there was only one person like you in the entire village. I had no idea Wood Style was so rare.”

Yamato shrugs. “It’s basically extinct.”

Yukimi is quiet for a moment. “He said to check a few different training grounds and gave me a list,” Yukimi continues. “I found you at the first one. You’re a captain now?”

“Temporary,” Yamato corrects. “When Kakashi-senpai was in the hospital.”

“Are you still in ROOT?”

“ANBU,” Yamato explains. “It’s a different division. A better one.”

“I like your team,” Yukimi says with a smile. “They’re all very nice.”

Yamato can’t help but laugh. “They were on their best behavior. They’re usually not so… They’re usually not like that.”

“Oh?” Yukimi is curious.

“Sai used to be in ROOT,” Yamato says and resists the urge to begin ticking off his fingers. “He’s still learning what is and is not appropriate to say and do in public. Sakura is our medic, but she tends to use her fists first and words later. And Naruto is… he’s Naruto. Hyperactive, impulsive, occasionally irritating.”

Yukimi can’t help but giggle. “It sounds like a bit of a mishmash. What about Kakashi-san? Is he the only normal one?”

“Uh, no.” And Yamato isn’t about to hold anything back. “He’s just as mismatched as the rest of our team. He has the kekkai genkai of an almost extinct clan and seems to find joy in reading dirty books in public despite his reputation as one of Konoha’s strongest shinobi.”

“And you?” Yukimi pushes while she continues to laugh. “What makes you the perfectly misaligned co-captain of Team Kakashi?”

“You mean what makes me strange?”

“Yes!”

“I can use Wood Style,” Yamato says. “That’s unheard of.”

“And me?” Yukimi asks.

Yamato frowns for a moment and then smiles. “You also have an unusual ability. You can turn yourself into smoke. You’d be a perfect addition to Team Kakashi.”

The two burst out into laughter and it takes a few moments for them to calm down. Yukimi wipes her eyes and then glances at a clock.

“I should go,” she says.

“What? Why?”

“I still need to find a place to stay,” Yukimi says and makes a move to get up but Yamato grabs her wrist.

“Here.”

“What?”

“Here,” Yamato repeats. “You can stay here.”

“I couldn’t-”

“I insist. We could spend more time together that way. Please?”

And there’s something especially gentle about the way the shinobi says his words.

“Well… only if you’re sure,” Yukimi says. “I don’t want to intrude.”

“You wouldn’t be.”


	3. Brothers Under the Sun

Chapter 3: Brothers Under the Sun

**Follow your dreams but always remember me.**

**I am your brother, yeah, under the sun.**

“Brothers Under the Sun” Bryan Adams, _Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron_

 

“Yamato-taichou, you don’t look so well,” Sakura says with concern the next day while Team Kakashi waits for Kakashi to turn up fifteen minutes late for their next training session.

“You look like crap,” Naruto adds, and Yamato manages a half-hearted glare before yawning.

“I’m fine. I was up all night talking with Yukimi-san.”

“Yukimi-san? You mean that lady from yesterday?” Naruto clarifies.

“The very same. I don’t think either of us got more than an hour or two of sleep. And then I had to get up and make us breakfast before I came here.”

“Wait… us? You mean she stayed over?” Sakura demands.

“She’s staying me with,” Yamato says. “Why?”

“No reason!”

Yamato shakes his head and sighs a few minutes later. “Tell Kakashi-senpai I’m taking the day off.”

“You’re leaving?” Sai asks. “Do you feel that badly?”

“If he can’t be bothered to be on time, I’m going to do something more productive than wait for him,” Yamato replies. “I’m showing Yukimi-san around Konoha today.”

“That’s more important than training?” Naruto sounds hurt.

“I haven’t seen her in years, Naruto. I just want to spend some time with her.”

“But…”

“Next time, Naruto, popsicles _and_ ramen.”

Team Kakashi simply stares as Yamato strides off. Kakashi appears seconds later.

“Where’s Yamato going?” he asks.

“Yamato-taichou is taking the day off,” Sai informs.

“What?”

“He’s spending the day with Yukimi-san,” Sakura adds with a little smile. “Are you _sure_ she’s not his girlfriend, Kakashi-sensei?”

“Er…”

But after the fifth time Yamato ditches training, Kakashi seriously begins debating if Yamato _is_ dating Yukimi. He seems to do nothing but spend time with the woman, and even Sai seems to be pining for their co-captain in his own way.

“Kakashi-sensei, are we going to have to find another replacement to replace Yamato-taichou?” Naruto asks while he glances at Sai scribbling on a scroll which then produces a massive ink dragon, and Naruto would usually at least show some delight for the impressive feat, but he doesn’t so much as crack a grin at the monstrosity.

“What do you mean another replacement?” Kakashi asks.

“Yamato-taichou was a replacement for you,” Naruto explains sullenly. “But now Yamato-taichou’s gone. Are we going to have to get another replacement for him?”

“You worry too much.” Kakashi waves his hand at Naruto.

Sai’s dragon bursts into a puddle of ink when Sakura punches the side of its head, but Sakura doesn’t seem enthused with her blow and Sai doesn’t even bother lifting his ink brush again. The melancholy mood is suddenly increased tenfold now that Naruto has named the problem Team Kakashi is facing.

“Does Yamato-taichou not want to see us anymore?” Sai asks. “Did we do something wrong?”

“Of course not!” And Kakashi inwardly sighs because now he has three moody teenagers to deal with. “Yamato’s just distracted by Yukimi-san. It really has been years since they’ve seen each other and they’re just making up for lost time.”

No one seems moved by the explanation.

“Look, would visiting Yamato cheer you three up a bit? Just to prove he doesn’t hate any of you and he’s just busy with Yukimi?”

“We don’t even know where Yamato-taichou is,” Sakura points out.

“Are you shinobi or aren’t you?” Kakashi challenges. “The new training objective for today is to find Yamato using whatever means necessary.”

And isn’t that just what Team Kakashi needed to hear. Sai wastes no time in drawing four massive birds and Kakashi simply stares at the ink drawing that peers back at him.

“You said whatever means necessary,” Sai says. “That includes using you.”

It doesn’t take much time for Team Kakashi to wind up at Yamato’s apartment. However, no one seems to want to knock.

“You do it, Sakura-chan,” Naruto insists.

“What, me? No, you do it, Naruto.”

“Sai, you do it.”

“It would be better if-”

Kakashi reaches around Sai and knocks. “There. I’ll do it.”

There are three simultaneous cries of “why, Kakashi-sensei, we weren’t ready!” before the door opens seconds later. Yamato peers out and blinks in surprise.

“Yes?” he asks.

“Yamato-taichou!” Naruto begins. “We uh… we wanted to see you.”

“We haven’t seen you in so long,” Sakura adds.

“Tenzou, who’s that?”

Yukimi steps around Yamato’s side and then smiles when she spots Team Kakashi. The hand on Yamato’s upper arm slides down to his hand.

“Hello, Yukimi-san,” Kakashi greets when no one else makes a move to do anything but stare. “We were all missing our co-captain, so we decided to drop by. Hope that’s alright.”

Yukimi nods. “Of course.” She looks at Yamato. “Oh, Tenzou, they should come with us to the carnival!”

“Carnival?” Sai asks, and Yukimi waves her free hand.

“Yes! I’m sure it’s going to be so much fun.”

And even Kakashi knows that he and Team Kakashi shouldn’t intrude since going to the carnival is definitely a date for Yamato and Yukimi, and hopefully Yamato can come up with some excuse about wanting to spend some alone time with Yukimi-

“That’s a great idea,” Yamato says instead. “We can finally get those popsicles.”

Kakashi slaps a hand over Naruto’s overexcited mouth. “Are you sure? You and Yukimi-san aren’t going together?”

“Of course we’re going together, senpai,” Yamato says with a frown. “But Team Kakashi should join us.”

“No. Like _together_ , together.”

“Senpai?”

“On a date,” Kakashi deadpans. “It’s not a date?”

Yamato and Yukimi exchange a look before breaking out into laughter.

“Of course not,” Yukimi says. “Not like that.”


	4. Don't Let Go

Chapter 4: Don’t Let Go

**Will you forgive me if I feel this way?**

**‘Cause we’ve just met. Tell me that’s ok.**

**So take this feeling, make it grow.**

**Never let it, never let it go.**

“Don’t Let Go” Bryan Adams, _Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron_

 

The carnival is a typical Konoha affair. After grazing through the food stalls, (with a healthy helping of popsicles beforehand) Yukimi points excitedly at a poster.

“Tenzou, let’s see the circus!”

Yamato looks at Team Kakashi to gauge their reaction. Sai seems intrigued, and Sakura and Naruto are exchanging grins. Both turn to Kakashi and begin peppering him with comments.

“Kakashi-sensei, let’s go! Remember the last circus we went to?” Naruto asks.

“Uh, no?”

“Chamu,” Sakura reminds. “The sabretooth tiger and our mission to the Crescent Moon  Kingdom. You joined the circus!”

“I went undercover,” Kakashi corrects. “I did not join the circus.”

“He joined the circus,” Naruto whispers to Sai with a grin on his face. “Let’s go!”

Yukimi sits beside Yamato on a bench with both their hands loosely clasped together and her other one elbow-deep in a bag of popcorn. Sakura flanks Yukimi’s other side with Naruto beside her, and Kakashi sits on Yamato’s other side with Sai. Snacks fill every empty space down the row, although Yamato and Yukimi seem unconcerned by the volume. Based on the number of popsicles Yamato had bought just for Yukimi, it’s safe to say she has a healthy appetite.

“Oh, Tenzou, what are those?” Yukimi asks once the circus has begun.

“Giraffes.”

“And those weird dog things?” Naruto says.

“Those are seals, Naruto,” Sakura explains with an eye roll.

“Whoa, look at them balance those balls on their noses!”

Sai is sketching the animals as they preform, and even Kakashi seems to be slightly amused by the acts.

“Kakashi-sensei-”

“No, Naruto.”

“But I haven’t even asked my question yet!”

Kakashi continues to focus on the ring as Naruto leans forward in order to look at him.

“We’re not getting an elephant, Naruto. We don’t need a mascot for Team Kakashi. No.”

White horses with green feathers on their heads prance around the ring. There are ohs and ahs from the audience when a number of similarly dressed people in white and green with feathers and sparkles step out and begin vaulting on and around the horses. A few other people simply stand on them as the horses canter around, and Naruto makes a flippant remark that he could totally do that, but Sakura challenges to do it without chakra gluing his feet to the special saddle pads since that’s what all the other acrobats are doing: Naruto promptly shuts up and applauds. All the horses exit except one, and then spotlights begin to span the crowd as the ringmaster enters.

“I need a volunteer,” she asks. “A brave volunteer who thinks they can ride Kaze.”

“You’re _not_ volunteering!” Sakura hisses before pouncing on Naruto to keep him from raising his hands. “You’ll terrify the poor thing!”

“I will not!”

Yukimi seems delighted when the lights land on her. Tenzou stands and offers her his hand, which she takes before getting up and making her way down to the ring.

“You’re very brave,” the ringmaster says while a simple harness is placed around Yukimi’s waist. “Ready?”

Yukimi climbs a set of stairs and lightly steps onto the horse’s back. The rope attached to her harness loses its slack, and the horse moves forward once the small staircase is removed. Yukimi spreads her arms for balance, adjusts her stance a bit, and then horse quickly picks up speed. Yukimi is smiling and the audience applauds when she completes a circle.

“Let’s hear it for Miss Yukimi, ladies and gentlemen!”

“She’s a natural,” Sai remarks once the horse has done a few laps and stops obediently beside the platform in order to let Yukimi off.

An assistant removes the harness from Yukimi while she stands on the horse, but a sudden loud bang from the audience startles the equine before Yukimi can step off. The horse bolts with Yukimi on its back, leaving the assistant and harness behind on the steps. Team Kakashi, except for Yamato, and the other shinobi under the tent tense. Kakashi glances at Yamato, excepting to find the man distraught with worry over Yukimi’s situation, but Yamato seems unconcerned. He’s picked up Yukimi’s popcorn bag and is eating from it while the horse gallops around the ring, ears laid back against its feathered head. Yukimi is still standing on the bejeweled saddle pad with apparent ease and goes so far as to lean forward and lift herself off one leg. The frightened audience lets out a sigh of relief and claps softly while the horse slows down and then stops. Yukimi lightly steps off and makes her way back to her seat with a grin.

“Tenzou, did you see that?” she asks excitedly.

“I did.”

Team Kakashi just stares.


	5. Sound the Bugle

Chapter 5: Sound the Bugle

**Sound the bugle now. Tell them I don’t care.**

**There’s not a road I know that leads to anywhere.**

**Without a light I fear that I will stumble in the dark,**

**Lay right down, decide not to go on.**

“Sound the Bugle” Bryan Adams, _Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron_

 

“Yamato-taichou, where’s Yukimi-san?” Sakura asks from just beyond Konoha’s main gates as Team Kakashi gathers for their mission: as usual, the only missing member is Kakashi.

“I’m right- I mean, she’s housesitting while I’m away,” Yamato quickly corrects with a smile.

“Oh. I just thought she might come with us,” Sakura says. “Since it’s a simple mission. And you’d miss her so much.”

“Nuh-uh!” comes Naruto’s reply. “Yamato-taichou wouldn’t miss her _that_ much.”

“Yes, he would!”

“Would not!”

Sai interrupts. “Would you miss her that much, Yamato-taichou?”

Yamato pulls a face that is very unlike the shinobi and then just shrugs. “Yes?”

Sakura looks triumphantly at Naruto. Naruto looks like he’s about to press the issue but Kakashi suddenly appears in a puff of smoke.

“Everyone ready?”

There’s a murmur of agreement and then they’re off. It’s hard not to notice the grin on Yamato’s face when they take to the trees.

“You’re in a good mood today,” Kakashi notes. “Any reason why?”

Sakura falls back from their formation with a smile. “Does it have to do with Yukimi-san?”

“Jeez, Sakura-chan, what’s with you and Yamato-taichou and Yukimi-san?” Naruto demands. “They’re just friends.”

Sakura frowns.

“Right?” Naruto adds unsurely. “Is Yukimi-san your girlfriend, Yamato-taichou?”

“I’m not-! We’re just friends!”

Naruto nearly tips over in laughter. “You’re blushing! You like her!”

Sai is observing intently, and Kakashi is already distancing himself from the group and Yamato’s inevitable stare down with the team, but it never comes.

*****

Completing any mission, even a low-ranking one, is an accomplishment. Naruto is already (loudly) making plans on spending his entire earnings on ramen as Team Kakashi makes their way back to Konoha while dark clouds rumble overhead. They’ve taken a detour to avoid a supposedly washed out road and have been forced to the ground given the distance between trees. Aside from his ramblings about food, Naruto hasn’t given up poking fun at Yamato about his “crush” on Yukimi. Kakashi is still waiting for Yamato to turn around and paralyze Naruto with one of his infamous scary faces, but it still hasn’t happened.

“Hey, hey, Yamato-taichou, are you going to take Yukimi-san out on a date when we get back?” Naruto demands while Yamato ducks behind a tree to avoid the blond.

“Naruto, leave him alone,” Sakaura says with a sigh. “Besides, ramen is not a romantic date idea.”

“What? Why not? There’s ramen! What more could you need on a date?”

Yamato makes a strategic retreat forward and picks up the pace when Naruto follows. The trees start getting closer and closer and Naruto frowns when he spies something in the distance.

“Hey, Yamato-taichou-“

“Taichou!” Sakura starts in worry.

“Yamato-taichou,” Sai says anxiously.

“Tenzou!” Kakashi shouts.

It’s a trap then even the worst Academy student should be able to recognize, but Tenzou steps right into it, or rather, right on it. The kunai planted in the ground shifts when Yamato steps on the line of rusted wire attached to it and strung between two trees just inches above the dirt. The trap is obviously old and in disrepair given the slowness of the spike hidden behind one of the trees to swing free, and Yamato should be able to dodge the length of wood without even thinking about it, but he doesn’t. Yamato and the rest of Team Kakashi freeze in sheer shock and surprise once the wood has punched through Yamato’s vest and his side. It takes a moment for the pain to register, and then there’s a shout and a scream.

Kakashi is the only member of the team not entirely surprised by the startling amount of pink smokes that rushes out of Yamato’s mouth to pool on the ground while he yells. A scream joins his shout, and it takes Yukimi’s brain a moment to catch up with the fact that she actually isn’t in any pain. Both hands are on her side and she looks up from the ground to stare at Tenzou while blood soaks through his vest and starts to slips past his fingers while they attempt to grab at the stake.

“Tenzou!” Yukimi lets go of her own uninjured side and reaches up but hesitates: she has no idea what to do.

Tenzou looks equal parts surprised and pained. He’s already gone pale and the sky lets out a threatening rumble. Sakura is the first to move and her hands are already glowing while she assesses the situation and steps close.

“Yamato-taichou,” she begins calmly. “Don’t move. You’ll make it worse.”

Getting him free of the stake is the number one priority without having him bleed out. There are reverse spikes on the wooden pole which makes backing up or moving forward impossible since any movement either way will just widen the wound.

“If I can get this out, can you stop the bleeding?” Yamato bites out.

Sakura nods. “But you can’t pull it out! It’ll-”

Yamato lets go of the spike and then presses his bloody hands together before touching the wood. He strains against the pike before his body melts into it and then slips right through. Sakura has her hands on Yamato once he’s free from the spike and then he’s on the ground. Thunder rolls overhead, and a sudden downpour begins.

Yukimi is crying and Team Kakashi is going to get soaked in under a minute, but Yamato rolls onto his good side while Sakura keeps both hands pressed against the wound and then preforms a number of seals. He touches the ground and wood starts to unravel from under his palms.

It’s far from the best house Yamato has ever made, but it has a roof and four falls. The wooden floor is dry, and a final section of wooden wall unfurls to separate Sakura and Yamato from the rest of Team Kakashi. Kakashi is torn between Yukimi who is still sobbing and Yamato, but Yukimi doesn’t look like she’ll be moving anytime soon from where she’s sitting the floor with her face in her hands.

Kakashi slides the door to the other room open and then slams it shut. Rain continues to pound the roof.

“I killed Tenzou!” Yukimi sobs.

“Not you didn’t, Sakura will patch him right up,” Naruto says while he pats her back.

“I killed him!”

“Possibly,” Sai adds. “Unlikely,” he corrects when Naruto glares at him. “It most likely missed all his vital organs.”

“Sai, not helping!”

It seems to take forever for the door to slide open and for Sakura to poke her head through. She looks a little tired, but there’s a smile on her face.

“Yukimi-san,” she begins. “Why don’t you come sit with Yamato-taichou for a bit?”

Yukimi wipes her eyes and slowly gets to her feet. “He’s alright?”

“He will be,” Sakura assures. “He’s probably a little uncomfortable right now, but he’s fine.”

Sai and Naruto try to follow Yukimi through the door’s opening, but Sakura grabs them each by the arm and drags them back.

“No,” she says shortly.

“But-”

Kakashi exits the room once Yukimi is inside and then slides the door shut. It’s obvious that only he and Sakura understand the magnitude of the reunion that is about to happen and the countless possible outcomes.

“Tenzou!”

Yukimi bursts into tears and kneels down beside Yamato who is lying on the floor. His bloody and torn vest is folded under his head and a single wrinkled blanket is spread out over him and tucked under his arms.

“Tenzou, I’m so sorry! I didn’t think anything like this would happen!” Yukimi apologizes. “I’m so sorry!”

Yamato reaches a hand out and Yukimi quickly takes it. It’s shaking a bit and Yamato still looks pale, but there’s a slight smile on his face.

“It’s alright, Yukimi-san. I didn’t think anything like this would happen either.”

Yukimi squeezes Yamato’s hand and takes a deep breath. “Are you alright? Are you in any pain?”

“Sakura assures me I’ll be fine,” Yamato replies. “I may just have to spend a little extra time here recovering before I can make it back to Konoha. And I’m alright.”

Yukimi shakes her head and raises a hand to wipe her eyes. “You’re hurting.”

“I’m just sore.”

Sakura pulls herself away from the door and bemoans the thick wood Yamato had used to create the walls: it’s soundproof. She looks to Kakashi for guidance.

“Do you think we left them alone for long enough?” she asks.

“Are you hoping that Yamato-taichou will ask Yukimi-san to be his girlfriend after she caused him to become impaled?” Sai asks curiously. “Is that how romance works?”

Kakashi just holds his hands out: he is not going to have any part of this.

“It’s complicated, Sai,” Sakura settles on saying.

She knocks on the door and then hesitantly slides it open. She pokes her head in and is soon joined by the rest of Team Kakashi. Naruto can’t help but laugh and has the first verse of “Yamato-taichou and Yukimi-san sitting in a tree” out of his mouth before Sakura hisses at him and then grabs him by the ear and drags him away.

Yukimi is spread out on the floor on Yamato’s good side and has her head tucked her his chin. His faceplate is set aside, and both of their hands are laced together between their bodies. They’re asleep.


	6. Nothing I’ve Ever Known

Chapter 6: Nothing I’ve Ever Known

**Right now I feel just like a leaf on the breeze.**

**Who knows where it’s blowing, who knows where it’s going.**

**I find myself somewhere I thought I’d never be:**

**Going round in circles, thinking about you and me.**

“Nothing I’ve Ever Known” Bryan Adams, _Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron_

 

“Do you really have to leave, Yukimi-san?” Naruto asks sadly while Team Kakashi bids Yukimi farewell. “Yamato-taichou hasn’t made a single scary face since you’ve been here!”

Yukimi just laughs and nods. “I’ve spent enough time in Konoha, and Tenzou has given me a list of places he thinks I might enjoy seeing.”

The two are holding hands while they finish their goodbyes. It’s bittersweet, but Yukimi insists that’s it time to move on. Kakashi has already dropped more than a few hints that she would be welcomed back with open arms should she decide that journeying isn’t for her and that Yamato would be more than happy to have her as a permanent guest. (Whether or not he would ever admit it is a whole other thing.)

“I’ll visit again soon,” Yukimi promises while she takes a few steps toward the gate: Yamato clings to her hand and takes a few stumbling steps after her. “Bye, Tenzou.”

Yamato’s grip loosens momentarily before he squeezes. He reaches for Yukimi’s other hand and they stand and face one another for a few moments.

“Bye, Yukimi.”

“About time!” Sakura whispers to herself in delight.

The kiss simple and sweet, and then Yukimi takes a step forward.

“Ew! Yuck!” Naruto covers his own eyes and then raises a hand to shield Sai from the indecency. “Yamato-taichou, gross!”

“At least he’s kissed a girl before!” Sakura interrupts. “Who have you kissed, Naruto?”

Yamato and Yukimi pull apart. They stare at each another a little longer and then turn to Team Kakashi.

“See you all soon!” Yukimi says and then lets go of Yamato’s hands. “Take good care of him!”


End file.
